criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Most Unkindest Cut of All
The Most Unkindest Cut of All is the thirty-ninth case of World Edition, as well as the last case to take place in Sahara Region. Plot The GLA came to Dubai to rescure Saira Moradi and to find out who the mole was once and for all. Haider told Chief Shoko that he had found the mole, but before he could reveal them, the team found him murdered in his library. Due to the unreliability of Isabelle and Vasin, Chief Shoko requested Nasir to join the GLA and investigate Haider's murder. In the investigation, Isabelle was looking for clues and found a secret bunker underneath the GLA plane, where Saira was kept. Due to the unavailibility of Sumiko because of being a suspect, Isabelle (along with her boyfriend Sarem Al-Ebd) did tech analyses. Chief Shoko, due to her knowledge on pop culture, had to perform an analysis as well. Some time later, Saira phoned the player saying that she was in Haider's library and a GLA officer was trying to kill her. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to incarcerate the administrative assistant Harry Bowman as Haider's killer and the GLA mole. Harry told the team that Haider had snooped through his files to find out that he was a mole, so he had to kill him to stop him from exposing as a mole. Harry told the team that he believed KALA to have a moral high groun, as they wanted a better world, demontrations of which were their underground model cities. Harry told the team that the Bowmans were a KALA family, as well as the fact that he felt that Addilyn Bowman was justified in abusing him because he wanted to leave KALA initially. Harry told the team that Zuberi, who was in fact the leader of KALA, was ruining the organization with his incompetence, especially when he nearly exposed himself to the police back in Nigeria. Harry felt that Zuberi was slow in achieiving KALA's ultimate goal, but he had to protect him as he was the leader of KALA. However, Harry felt that he had become too much of a liability, so he had him killed by kidnapping Saira Moradi and manipulating Kalim Moradi with her life. Nasir pointed out that Harry's action showed that KALA's world might not be a better one, and took him to the court. Judge Robertson sentenced Harry to life in prison with a chance of parole in 40 years. Post investigation, Koyanagi asked the player's help to hire a new administrative assistant while Nasir took Haider's place. Her bag was in the interrogation room, so she went there to take it. After rummaging through her bag, the player found her phone that stated that Valentine Seymour was applying for the job. Koyanagi said that since Valentine was her boyfriend, she felt it was against her integrity to make a decision, so she left the choice on the player. After the player agreed, the duo went forward and hired Valentine as the new administrative assistant. Sarem had found out, with Sumiko's help, that Haider used to meet Zuberi and that he might be a KALA agent through a recording in his glasses. Isabelle teamed up with the player to search Haider's library, where they found a firearm. Stella told the team that the firearm was more efficient than anything she had seen, and that it did belong to Haider. Antonio, who was Haider's best friend in the GLA, told the team that Haider was a KALA agent, but after Natasha was killed despite Haider's pleas for her life, he left KALA to be there for Antonio, and swore his revenge on the organization. Antonio did not tell this to anyone, because Haider did not want the rest of the GLA knowing all that. Vasin was devastated because he acted irresponsibly in the investigation, even pointing firearms at Saira Moradi. Vasin felt that he needed closure on the matter, so he decided to talk to his fiancee, Sehra. Sehra told Vasin that Saira was not angry at him, and that Saira heard Harry mention Arundhati. This promted Vasin and the player to talk to Harry once again. Harry was guilt-ridden over his actions and was eager to help the team. He told that he was against Zuberi's plan of making an army of children and adults, as it slowed KALA's goal of a utopia. He told Vasin that Arundhati's location was written in one of his files at the secret bunker, prompting the team to search the bunker. The file revealed that Arundhati was being trained in Afghanistan to fight by terrorist groups. After the team welcomed Nasir and Valentine as new members and attended a funeral for Haider, Chief Shokod ecided that Afghanistan was the next destination os the team. The chief also revealed that Nasir told him that KALA had its etymology in South Asian languages, so it was fitting that KALA was wrapped up in that land. Sehra revealed that Vasin and she were planning to tie the knot in her homeland as well. So without further ado, the team left for Afghanistan. Stats Victim *'Haider Ali' (Found in his library with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Antique Knife' Killer *'Harry Bowman' Suspects Profile *The suspect is knowledgable in Symbology *The suspect eats Kat-Kits *The suspect can decrypt files Appearance * The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect is knowledgable in Symbology *The suspect eats Kat-Kits *The suspect can decrypt files Profile *The suspect is knowledgable in Symbology * The suspect eats Kat-Kits * The suspect can decrypt files Appearance * The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect is knowledgable in Symbology *The suspect can decrypt files Profile * The suspect is knowledgable in Symbology * The suspect eats Kat-Kits * The suspect can decrypt files Profile * The suspect eats Kat-Kits Killer's Profile * The killer is knowledgable in Symbology. * The killer eats Kat-Kits. * The killer can decrypt files. * The killer has a scar. * The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Library (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Book, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Sumiko Chua) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is knowledgable in Symbology) * Examine Bloody Book (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Kat-Kits) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Police Gun; New Suspect: Stella Yankova) * Talk to Stella about the missing gun. * Interrogate Sumiko Chua about her presence on the crime scene. (Crime Scene: Interrogation Room) * Investigate Interrogation Room (Clues: Torn Paper, Strange Hand) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Case report; New Suspect: Harry Bowman) * Talk to Harry Bowman about the report. * Examine Strange Hand (Result: Message; New Suspect: Antonio Cruz) * Talk to Antonio Cruz about the strange symbol. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Secret Bunker (Clues: Broken Badge, Pile of Laundry, iGlasses) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Vasin's Badge; New Suspect: Vasin Kapur) * Talk to Vasin Kapur about his presence in the secret bunker. * Examine Pile fo Laundry (Result: Plate, New Suspect: Sehra Qandeel) * Talk to Sehra about her missing plate. * Examine iGlasses (Result: Unlocked iGlasses) * Analyze Unlocked iGlasses (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer can decrypt files; Crime Scene: Interrogation Table) * Investigate Interrogation Table (Clues: Key, Diary, Tablet) * Examine Key (Result: Sweat Sample) * Examine Sweat Sample (Result: Antonio's Sweat) * Talk to Antonio about having access to the crime scene. * Examine Diary (Result: Diary Entry) * Talk to Sumiko about her connections with KALA. * Examine Tablet (Result: Website) * Analyze Website (12:00:00) * Talk to Stella about her relationship with the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Vasin about the incident in the library. * Investigate Bookshelves (Clues: Faded Paper, Napkin) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Ghazal) * Talk to Sehra Qandeel about her ghazal. * Examine Napkin (Result: Stain) * Analyze Stain (09:00:00) * Talk to Harry about the napkin. * Investigate Bunker Cupboard (Clues: Antique Knife, Debris) * Examine Antique Knife (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance (09:00:00; The killer has a scar) * Examine Debris (Result: Wrapper) * Analyze Wrapper (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) * Take Care of the Killer Now! * Go to Snake in the Grass (6/6). (No stars) Snake in the Grass (6/6) * Investigate Interrogation Room (Available form the start; New Clue: Koyanagi's bag) * Examine Koyanagi's bag (Result: Mobile Phone) * Hire Valentine Seymour as the administrative assistant. * Talk to Sarem about the video. (Available from the start) * Investigate Library (Clue: Safe) * Examine Safe (Result: Firearm) * Analyze Firearm (09:00:00) * Talk to Antonio about Haider's affiliations. * Seek advice from Sehra Qandeel. (Available from the start) * Talk to Harry about Arundhati. * Investigate Secret Bunker (Clue: Document) * Examine Document (Result: Details) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Sahara Region (Alex) Category:Featured Cases